


Tale Of Love

by NBrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown





	Tale Of Love

Meg went to Rooster Teeth High, a high ranking Highschool in Indiana, it was made in 1847, built from bricks and oak, Megs mother, Cathy, had gone to that school and always wanted Meg to go there some day, Meg was a shy young girl, she wasn’t picked on or anything but sorta’ just away from everything else, she always knew she was different from everyone else, she never liked boys she like girls more. She just started Highschool and was worried, she didn’t know why really she was just worried.

Ashley Jenkins, a cute girl Meg saw in school, Meg was a lesbian but she doubted she was lesbian, life hated her that way, they shared all the periods in school, she first noticed her in Video Editing Class, she was tying up her blonde hair in a pony tall, Meg was enchanted by her body, her natural curves, her perfect smile. After that class she noticed her more and more, day after day, she masturbated to her every day, she grew wet just thinking of her. They were both freshmen, it was the second week in the school year, it was 4th Period Lunch and Meg was sitting alone, it’s not like she hated it or anything she just choses to be alone, she was eating her pizza and doing last min homework for next 5th Period English, she liked to write in a purple pen her mom gave her the day she told her she’s lesbian, there were no other people at the table and she enjoyed the peace.

But her peace was interupted by the very blonde she was day dreaming about, “Hey, I’m Ash, are saw we shared all the same classes so I thought I’ll introduce myself”, she said happily

“Uh, I’m Meg, nice to, uh, meet you”, Meg said shyly

“Why that’s a cute name, so whatcha’ workin’ on Meg”, she said with a friendly smile

Meg blushed and said, “Homework I didn’t do at home”

“Cool, so what’s your favorite past times?” Ashly questioned

“Gaming mostly”, Meg said shyly

“Really, same, what system?” she said and her eyes lit up, Meg found it so enchanting

“Uh, Xbox”, Meg said

“Same, what’s your Gamer Tag”, Ashley asked, they exchanged Gamer Tags and continued talking until the bell rang then they got up and walked to class together, they sat opposite of each other in this class so they couldn’t chat but Ashley was on Megs mind all trough out class, after the long 5th Period the last bell of the day finally rang and everyone got up and packed their school supplies, Meg was packing her books when Ashley surprised her behind her, “Hey Meg, wanna’ walk home from school together?” Ashley questioned

“Uh, yea sure”, Meg said with a smile, they walked down the halls and left out of the main entrance, they walked down the side walk in the beautiful Autum air the leaves were slowly changing colors and the cool wind blows through the branches making a nice wave of colors. The walk was wonderful for both girls, they talked about their cloths and the games they love, they arrived to Meg’s house first and they stood in front of the house and chatted for a bit. “That was fun Ash, wanna’ walk home everyday” Meg had asked but her face fell red right after saying it.

“Sure, I loved this walk Meg, I’ll head home now, I’ll message you later on Xbox k”

“Uh, ok, um, bye” Meg said and entered her house and was greeted by her mother, “Hi mom” Meg said smiling a very big smile that was the result of day dreaming about the very girl she just talked to no more than 2 minites ago.

“Well?” Meg’s mom required

“Well what?” she said, breaking her daydreaming

“How was school silly” she said endearingly

“Oh, it was fun” she said smiling

“Hmm, and who was that cute girl outside?” she said with a raised eyebrow

“MOM?!” Meg shouted red face

“What dear?” her mom said calmly

“Stop!” Meg said

“I’m a mother, my job never stops” she said

“Ugh, just stop” she said whilst covering her face with her backpack and running up the stairs and she went to her room and slammed her door.

“Never dear” her mother yelled up the stairs

Meg put her backpack on her bed and unzipped it to grab her homework, she needed to write a two page essay on equal rights, she set it on her desk and pulled out her swivel chair and began to work, it was maybe two hours later when she decided to stop for the night, she moved her backpack off her bed and laid on it face first, then she remembered Ashley, she rolled over on her back and grabbed her 360 controller off her nightstand, it was pink with purple flowers, she started up her Xbox and opened the guide to see “1 new message from “Ashleynailiator” received 7 mins ago”, she opened the message and it read “Hi, it’s Ash, hopefully this is Meg or I’m just messaging a random stranger”, Meg giggled before typing a response.

“Yes this is Meg, and not a random stranger, :)”, she hit send and waited for a reply, it wasn’t but fourty seconds later when she received a reply

“Yay, Halo?” Meg thought for a second and decided she may as well play a few games oh CTF

“Sure, I’ll inv you to a party”, she said before she started a party and sent Ashley a invite, Ashley joined the party a few moments later, “Hey Ash” Meg said

“Hi Meg, what gamemode toy wanna play?” Ashley questioned

“CTF?”

“Oh, I love that gamemode” Ashley said then giggled slightly, they played for hours when Meg finally noticed the time, and told Ashley she had to get off and sleep, “Oh, wow it’s four A.M.” Ashley said shocked, “See you at school Meg”, Ashley left the party and Meg logged off and went to sleep.


End file.
